The musicvideo
by Metal equine Blaze
Summary: This is only for laughs. And don t tell me that you haven t thought of this yourselves. Someone at the Ark has a secret...


Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, _DO NOT _own the Transformers.

This idea has plauged me for so long. The result might not be that great but what the heck? And don´t tell me that you haven´t thought of this idea yourselves. It is a pretty obvious train of thought.

The musicvideo.  
  
The loud clanging sounds of metal on metal echoed through one of many corridors within the Autobotbase wich lay embedded deep in Mount St. Hillary. Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots, hummed on a tune as he headed for his office to get some work done. He had just had some time off courtsey of Ratchet who had threatened to throw him out of the Ark and lock the doors if he didn't stop working for just a couple of days. Reluctantly he had complied to the Chief Medical Officer's order and left for the city after putting Prowl in command. He had to admit that it was relaxing to get away from it all for a little while anyway even though he actually had done some work helping out at some movieset but that was something that noone needed to know. Right? Now if he could only get this song off his CPU. As Optimus reached the office, he was no longer just humming but singing lines of the lyrics: "Boy, boy, let me keep freakin' around, I wanna get down. And I'm a red-blooded woman, whats the point of hangin' 'round."  
  
Hound and Blaze; authoress of this story, came strolling round a corner just in time to hear the autobotleader singing and stopped dead in their tracks. The olivegreen jeep'bot stared with wide optics at the closed door to Prime´s office. "My CPU must be playing tricks on me 'cause there is no way that I just heared Prime sing." "Don't worry about that 'cause I heared it too and we can't both be hallucinating, right?" Blaze said, still frozen in midmotion and disbelief evident in her blue eyes. "The guys would never believe us if we told them. It's a shame I didn't record this for proof" Shaking their heads they continued walking towards the rec-room to be a little social with the other inhabitants of the Ark.  
  
Three weeks later Hound and Blaze had forgotten about the incident and were now seated at a table in a corner of the rec-room, planning new trekking-routes together with Trailbreaker. There was still some wilderness left in Oregon for the group to explore to the delight of Hound and 'Breaker' and to the utter horror of Ratchet who repeatedly had to repair them after most of their expeditions. Blaze was also plotting new stories in which she´d involve her unsuspecting friends, something that they were completely oblivious to.  
  
Other 'bots were also lounging 'round the room, chatting and laughing among their groups. There were stories about life on Cybertron, discussions about the recent battles, laughs at the latest mishap in Wheeljack's lab, which had exploded in a spectacular way the other day.  
  
Some Autobots had taken interest in the Earthen sports, especially the more actionpacked ones, like American football and Nascar races.  
  
Jazz and Blaster had parked themselves infront of the big screen TV and due to being "Earth culture-junkies" they watched MTV at a fairly loud volume. "Can you believe she's not falling over?" Blaster said amused gesturing at a seriously siliconpumped mocca coloured woman clad in a minimal bikinitop and trashy hotpants, who were performing a danceroutine that would have fitted perfectly in a stripclub. "Maybe she filled 'em with helium but then again why doesn't she float of to the skies like a ballon?" Jazz said grinning. "Ooh, Kylie's got a new video." Both mechs leaned back to watch the latest creation from the aussie star.  
  
Hound were in mid-sentence when he felt a light slap on his leg. "What?" he asked looking down at the small woman in his lap. "Don't you remember this song? Three weeks ago? I've got to see this video!" Blaze was almost jumping up and down in excitement so he went over to the TV-set, carriyng her on one arm. They saw Kylie Minogue make her way between lines of cars in a traffic-jam while singing and flirting with onlookers. "Oh come on!" Blaze exclaimed when the singer snatched a skimpy red dress and changed clothes in the backseat of the car of it´s rightful owner. "That is SO not believeable. For the love of God, turn around and slap her one!" she muttered to the woman in the driversseat.  
  
Then Kylie walked over to a big red rig and entered the cabin. "That one looks just like Prime's vehicle-mode. Wouldn't it be funny if that actually was him?" Blaze laughed. The others snickered at that and Jazz replied; "I'd sure like to see that. Prime always was a femmemagnet at Cybertron but I don't think that he would let any scantilyclad women crawl all over him like that. It's not his style."  
  
The next moment the singer had outside the rig and was now rubbing her body against it's frontend where a certain insignia could be seen. "HOLY PRIMUS!" Everyone in the room were now staring at the screen. There was an eerie silence for a couple of seconds and then the room exploded in laughter.  
  
"What is going on here?" came a booming voice and the laughter died down immidietly. Prime stood in the doorway, hands on hips and a serious look in his optics. As Jazz wouldn't be able to talk without starting into another gale, he just pointed at the Tv-screen. Optimus Prime froze 'cause there on the screen was the Autobot leader in vehicle-mode with miss Minogue pressed up against his grille on display for all to see and to the vast amusement of the majority of his troops. He turned his head to look at his men and raised an optic-ridge at the sight of Prowl stifling a small smile; the tactitian was not known to show much expression, except for the occasional scowl when reading disciplinary reports or battling 'cons. The others were trying valiantly to surpress wide grins and snickers although it was a lost cause. Optimus weighed his options, then: "Well, women_ do_ find trucks sexy." he said and walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well..? Review please.


End file.
